Red League
The Red League is the third league in the Ferrum League. After beating the Red League the player takes on the trials around Ferrum and eventually frees Shadow Mewtwo from his curse. The player will rank up from B to A upon completion. It has 80 participants. Mission Panel 1: Red Leaguer #Complete a total of 1 battle(s). 300000 PG #Call the Support Pokémon FARFETCH'D a total of 12 times. Rumored Swordsman #Execute a Phase Shift a total of 140 times. All Your Choloates Are Mine #Call the Support Pokémon MISMAGIUS a total of 12 times. Dark Mage #Obtain 420000 Poké Gold. Lovely Battle Trainer #Win a total of 45 battle(s). Happy Balloon #Achieve a Perfect Victory a total of 2 time(s). Princess Battle Trainer #Win a total of 30 battle(s). Study Set #Call the Support Pokémon ELECTRODE a total of 12 times. Moment of Explosion #Call the Support Pokémon NINETALES a total of 12 times. Wondrous Blaze #Land a critical hit 100 times. Daydreaming Battle Trainer #Successfully use grab attacks a total of 32 times. Includes attacks with grab attack properties. Sweet Battle Trainer red_1.jpg happy_balloon.jpg study_set.jpg Mission Panel 2: Crimson Blade #Complete a total of 1 battle(s). 350000 PG #Win a total of 2 battles with the Battle Pokémon CHARIZARD. Charizard's Trusted Pal #Win a total of 15 battle(s). Rainbow Wings #Win a total of 2 battles with the Battle Pokémon BRAIXEN. Braixen's Buddy #Call the Support Pokémon LATIOS a total of 20 times. Graceful Radiance #Achieve a 4 star or higher battle result a total of 13 times. Rainbow Chasing Battle Trainer #Win a total of 30 battle(s). Colorful Neon #Collect Synergy Power 3 or more times in 1 round. Complete this objective in a total of 15 rounds. Ice Cream Lover #Call the Support Pokémon YVELTAL a total of 20 times. Wings of Destruction #Win a total of 2 battles with the Battle Pokémon BLAZIKEN. Blaziken's Bud #Win a battle while in Synergy Burst a total of 7 times Break Out The Shorts #Win a total of 2 battles with the Battle Pokémon SCIZOR. Scizor's Sidekick red_2.jpg rainbow_wings.jpg colorful_neon.jpg Mission Panel 3: A Midsummer Night's Nightmare #Complete a total of 1 battle(s). 400000 PG #Win a total of 2 battles with the Battle Pokémon DARKRAI. Darkrai's Companion #Land a high damage combo attack. Spring Moon Battle Trainer #Win a total of 2 battles with the Battle Pokémon GENGAR. One of Gengar's Gang #Call the Support Pokémon CRESSELIA a total of 20 times. Lunar Protection #Afflict an opponent with a negative status a total of 20 times. Harvest Battle Trainer #Win a total of 30 battle(s). Electronic Space 2 #Successfully complete a Burst Attack a total of 8 times. Lunar Battle Trainer #Win a total of 2 battles with the Battle Pokémon CHANDELURE. Chandelure's Follower #Win a total of 15 battle(s). Aura #Call the Support Pokémon RESHIRAM a total of 20 times. Blue Flare #Win a total of 2 battles with the Battle Pokémon SHADOW MEWTWO. Shadow Mewtwo's Buddy red_3.jpg electronic_space_2.jpg aura.jpg Category:Story Mode Category:Leagues